Last Missed Chance
by MyBBPlushieKnowsYourName
Summary: A band comes to Hogwarts. With their explicitly gay themed songs, will some students relaize stuff tghey've been hiding from even themnselves?  The story name is subject to change
1. Chapter 1

There was four new boys at Hogwarts, they all came together, yet none were related. They were all American. They came with muggle instruments and muggle rocker looks. They scoffed at everyone and looked at them all with scrutinizing eyes that said "why the fuck are you looking at me?". Everyone was sure they would be in Slytherin, but they surprised all by being in Gryffindor.  
>Their names were Skyyler McLovin, Corey AxLord, Bradford Crawford, and Augustus Marcus-Markus O'Doyle. Skyyler had spikey blonde hair with bangs that hung in his eyes, multiple peircings in his ears along with a lip peircing right in the middle of his bottom lip. He always wore sunglasses that never showed the color of his eyes and goggles that were placed on top of his head. Corey had black hair that was short, yet he also had bangs that were fairly long, no one could tell what his eye color was either because he also wore sunglasses, his were significantly darker than Skyylers though. Bradford was totally cute, he had light brown hair that hung in his face want covered the back of his neck. His eyes were a beautiful shade of green that girls swooned over, and he was called Bradley by the rest of the band. Augustus was the only one that wore real glasses, he also had brown hair that was darker, but was always covered up by a hat. The band just called him Marcus-Markus.<br>Harry went to see Dumbledore one night, the old man had called him to his office and the youth had hurried. He opened the door quickly but stopped as he saw the backs of the four new, not very liked students. They were having a disgussion with the headmaster.

"Please Professor, just one time. If it doesn't work then we'll never ask again. We just really want to guage peoples' reactions to the songs before we go to the actual gig." The adorable brunette was begging in a voice that didn't sound whiney, as you usually suspected from a person begging.

"Mr. Crawford, if I allow this, do you promise to clean everything up?" The easily swayed nice man asked, smile beggining on his face.

The group smiled and started rejoicing.

"Yes, of course." The young male smiled.

"Then you can, tomorrow after dinner. Now, I believe Mr. Potter is here to talk with me."

The four boys turned around to look at the raven haired teen that was behind them. They dropped their smiled and greeted him with a jerk of the head. They then left, leaving the amle confused.

"What was that about Professor?" He asked, taking a seat in one of the very comfortable chairs.

"You'll see soon enough my dear boy. Now, on with the discussion..."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The students were all finishing their food when Dumbledore got up to make an announcement.

"Students! I invite you back to the Great Hall in twenty minutes for a musical performance by A band called, Last Missed Chance." He smiled.

Immediatly the entire hall burst with noise, everyone wondering WHY a band was gunna be playing, and who was inb the band. All the girls hoped it was a smoking hot boy band from Durmstrung. While the boys hoped it was a group of hotties from Beauxbatons, come to start their...engines. As the dinner let out, everyone hurried to their dorms to change for the unkown group that was soon approaching.  
>Twenty minutes later everyone was back in the, now empty Great Hall, giddy over who would be coming out of the door behind where the teachers table used to be. Smoke came in from both sides, covering the small platform that had been put there. No one could see anything, but soon music started playing. It was just a guitar, then a slightly bitter voice started singing.<p>

"Hey Miss Murder can I,  
>Hey Miss Murder can I,<br>Make beauty stay if I  
>Take my life?" The voice sang as the smoke finally began to clear.<p>

"Whoa oh oh  
>(Ohh)" Four voices sang.<p>

"Dreams of his crash won't pass,  
>Oh how they all adored him,<br>Beauty will last when spiraled down." The smoke had finally cleared and every saw, in shock, that it was the four new kids.

Skyyler was on vocals in a slightly puffy, unzipped cream colored jacket with fir trim on the hood. Corey was on lead guitar with a tight fitting, zipped black jacket that looked leather. Bradford was on bass guitar, but also had an electric keyboard infront of him, the young boy doned a grey long sleeved shirt. Augustus was on the drums with a black and white stripped shirt.

"The stars that mystifed,  
>He left them all behind.<br>And how his children cried,  
>He left us all<br>Behind!" Skyyler shouted the last word as he threw his body back from the microphone. He quickly walked back up to the stand.

"Hey Miss Murder can I,  
>Hey Miss Murder can I,<br>Make beauty stay if I  
>Take my life?<br>Whoa oh oh" The rest of the group joined him in the 'Whoa oh oh's, like before.

"What's the hook, the twist,  
>Within this verbose mystery?<br>I would gladly bet my life upon it."

"Upon it." The adorable brunette with two instruments repeated.

"That the ghost you love, your ray of light,  
>Will fizzle out,<br>Without hope.  
>We're the empty set just floating through,<br>wraped in skin.  
>Ever searching for what we were promised.<br>Reaching for the golden ring we'd never let go,  
>Who would ever let us put our filthy hands upon it?<br>Hey Miss Murder can I,  
>Hey Miss Murder can I,<br>Make beauty stay if I  
>Take my life?<br>Whoa oh oh (group join)  
>Hey Miss Murder can I,<br>Hey Miss Murder can I,  
>Make beauty stay if I<br>Take my life?  
>Whoa oh oh" The group finished the the song together.<p>

As the music stopped and the crowd bagan cheering, the band looked at each other with smiles. The lead singer gave one nod, signifying that they were gunna start the next song.  
>The drums started first this time, accompanied after a few seconds by the skilled guitar.<p>

"Hey girl, you know you drive me crazy  
>one look puts the rhythm in my hand.<br>Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
>I see what's going down." The blonde began, few people noticed the intensity in his eyes as he was throwing his entire body into dancing along with the song. Those that did brushed it off.<p>

"Cover up with make up in the mirror  
>tell yourself, it's never gonna happen again<br>you cry alone and then he swears he loves you.

Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
>Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?<br>Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
>as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found." He was throwing his arms around, now everyone could tell he was angry.<p>

"A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
>every action in this world will bear a consequence<br>If you wade around forever you will surely drown  
>I see what's going down.<p>

I see the way you go and say you're right again,  
>say you're right again<br>heed my lecture

Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
>Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?<br>Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
>as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.<p>

Face down in the dirt, she said,  
>this doesn't hurt, she said,<br>I finally had enough." The singers jacket had started slipping off his thin shoulder, due to his franticly angry dancing.

"One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
>he's coming round again.<p>

Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
>Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?<br>Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
>as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.<p>

Face down in the dirt, she said,  
>this doesn't hurt, she said,<br>I finally had enough."

The music ended nicely and everyone began clapping again. The band nodded with smiles, then turned to look at each other. Their smiles turned to smirks and they all did one nod. It was time for their final song. Skyyler cleared his throat and faced the audience. The band was quiet for half aminuite, then they started with a harsh bang on the drums. Skyyler had expertly hit the microfone stand down at the exact point that the music started. When it was finally time for him to sing, he stepped on the base of the stand strongly, bringing it up to his mouth within seconds.

"Yo check it out I've got a plan, here's my intention  
>The frat boys in the club are lame, let's start an altercation" The blonde moved his fists that both had his index finger up in circles.<br>"It's just what I'm used to, just want to fuck shit up  
>I've got my whole damn crew" Skyyler held his hands out next to him, to motion to them being his "crew." "come on what you gonna do?" He asked, holding his palms to the air in a shrug.<p>

"I kissed a boy and they liked it  
>Got all the honeys in the club excited<br>I kissed a boy just to start shit  
>That homeboy was not about it<p>

I know it's wrong, but I don't mind" Skyyler and Corey began getting closer together, both staring at the audience and still playing their instruments, their lips were getting closer and closer. The crowd held their breaths in anticipation.  
>"I'm gonna start shit" The boys lips were only centimeters apart. "tonight" The blonde sang with a huge smile, as they both pulled away from each other harshly. They went back to their original positions.<br>"I kissed a boy just to start shit  
>Bitches loved it<p>

Now you don't even know my name, it doesn't matter  
>Don't even front, you've got no game, you're just a sucker<br>So what now, I clowned you, and I'm stealing your girl too  
>She wants a secure dude, and that's just not you" The singer wagged his finger at the 'and that's just not you' part.<p>

"I kissed a boy and they liked it  
>Got all the honeys in the club excited<br>I kissed a boy just to start shit  
>That homeboy was not about it<p>

I know it's wrong, but I don't mind  
>Im gonna start shit tonight<br>I kissed a boy just to start shit  
>Bitches loved it<p>

Me and my bros that's how we roll, you never know how far we'll go  
>I'll grab some chump that I don't know" Again the boys started gwetting closer together, this time with more figgar, everyone thought they would reall kiss.<br>"And plant one right on him  
>You're only here for our amusement" Again, RIGHT as the boys were gunna kiss, they both pulled away quickly, this time on the word 'amusement'.<br>"I kissed a boy and they liked it  
>Got all the honeys in the club excited<p>

I kissed a boy just to start shit  
>That homeboy was not about itI know it's wrong, but I don't mind<br>I'm gonna start shit tonight  
>I kissed a boy just to start shit<br>Bitches just loved it" Skyyler put the stand back in it's place.

"Welcome, to the new administation!" He sang as he did a 180 spin-jump and spread his arms out.

The group stopped and the crowd started up again, still kinda shocked at the content and the explicatly gay themes of the song.

"We're Last Missed Chance. Come see us at The Hogs Head this weekend in Hogsmead. We'll be playing the rest of our songs. Hope you enjoyed. See ya." The blonde lead singer said to the crowd, smirk playing at his face.

Then the fangirls started chanting.

"Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss." At Corey and Skyyler.

The two boys looked at eachother with small smiles on their faces. They shrugged and started walking towards each other. Skyyler put and arm around Corey's neck and the two began leaning together.


	2. Chapter 2

**RandomFandom5, Honey, you are the only reason this chapter is getting put up. I had given up on this story… but you brought it back to life.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Corey and Skyyler were only centimeters from each other's lips when Augustus came forward and pushed them apart, saying;

"No!"

Forcefully.

He went right to the mic.

"Sorry everyone, but Corey and Skyyler aren't homosexual, but they don't care enough about their actual sexuality to tell you all so. What we sang was just a song, inspired by a night of drinking. They are not gay, though we have nothing against gays, they just aren't. Now, we must leave you all. But please come check us out at The Hogs Head this weekend." He told the audience.

The girls made noises of disapproval, sad that they didn't get to see any male on male action. Augustus turned back to the two boys who had almost kissed.

"Skyyler, Corey, dorm room, now." He said angrily.

He was heard by the audience, only because he was so close to the mic. Everyone could hear the anger in his voice. The two hung their heads like scolded children and walked off stage. Augustus walked off right after… well, stormed more like. And Bradford scurried off after them.

The entire Great Hall was confused, they had enjoyed the performance… but the events that were after were a bit too much to handle all at once.

After a couple of seconds, the stage disappeared. Along with the remaining equipment. Everyone kind of looked at each other, not knowing exactly what to do now. Slowly people began going away, back to their dorms.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The Gryffindor's stopped in the common room. There was shouting from the boy's dormitory. The temptation was too much for them, the Weasley twins cast a spell to make the shouting from the dorm a bit louder, so that they could hear the words.

"Do you even understand how that could hurt someone's feelings?" They heard the male with glasses yell.

"We didn't-" Corey started.

"It doesn't matter if you did or didn't mean to. It matters that you did! Just like that time when Chaz told you that Skyyler was the God in the band. H didn't mean for it to hurt your feelings, but it did.

"Back to what I was saying. There are plenty of people who would have been fine if you guys were actually a couple, which, and I can't believe I have you remind you of this…AGAIN, you are not. You guys are not a couple. But when you act like a couple, but then tell them that you're not, it makes some people mad, and others feel hurt because you're just like those college girls who makeout to get free stuff."

"I don't think we're that-" Skyyler started, everyone could hear the smirk in his tone.

"Yes, you really are. You really are that bad. Where ever we go you two can't help but try to makeout. Do you even every wonder or even care how he could possibly feel about that? No, you don't, because you keep doing that. We can't even go into friggen Wal-Mart without you one of you pushing the other into a shelf and getting three centimeters from each other's face."

"That was one ti-" Corey tried to say again.

"No, it really wasn't. I have nine different videos of you guys doing that. Just in Wal-Mart's. That is not even including the times in Kmart, in Joanne's Fabric, or in restraunts. You guys do this all the time, and it's not right."

"Dude, that makes you sound a little-" Skyyler tried again.

"You know I am the furthest thing from a homophobe. But when two exuberant heterosexual males continually pursue each other. If you two actually had any romantic feeling for each other, it would be different. If you guys would actually take a step forward and finally fuck, that would be different."

Everyone listening looked at each other with opened mouthed smiles of "oh my god, he just said that". They all smiled. And went back to eavesdropping on the band.

"Please, be more considerate. If you wanna date, go ahead and date. We will support you no matter what happens, but it's the fact that you guys DON'T want to date. Will you at least try to stop your homoerotic escapades? "Augustus asked in a calmer tone.

"Sure." The two homoerotic boys said, they sounded like kids that had just been scolded.

"Good, now let's get some sleep."

Everyone heard the four moving around in the dorm room.

"Oh," Augustus said suddenly. "And the people listening in on us, and have been for close to ten minutes now, it's ok for you guys to come up now. And… you should be more quiet the next time you start eavesdropping."


End file.
